Crimson Night and Dark Light
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Buffy Summers is into the macabre. One night will change everything; she won’t only be into it, but part of it. She’ll stalk the night with no memory in the morning. She’ll take up a lover that she’ll forget hours later. Now, what happens when she
1. Default Chapter

Crimson Night and Dark Light

Summary - Buffy Summers is into the macabre. One night will change everything; she won't only be into it, but part of it. She'll stalk the night with no memory in the morning. She'll take up a lover that she'll forget hours later. Now, what happens when she ends up oddly pregnant? Wait and see.

Chapter 1 - Got You

She lay there, her dark blonde hair scattered on the green grass. The beautiful white picket fence was crimson with blood. The fence pierced her right through the stomached as blood covered her.

Willow was casually walking down the sidewalk till she saw the blonde, her eyes widened as she ran over to her.

"Oh my god! Buffy!" Fear clearly showed through into her eyes. Before Willow could do anything the moment she kneeled down the corpse of Buffy Summers started to let out a laugh. Willow let out breath of air.

"I can't believe you did that!" Buffy laughed as she stood off of the ground with the fake plastic fence sticking out of her stomach. Just then Giles walked their way. After Buffy's mother, Joyce died her uncle Giles moved to Sunnydale to take care of her not wanting to move the girl away from her home. When he saw the scene in front of him he shook his head.

"Buffy, your interest in the macabre is overwhelming."

"I can't believe this I've been doing this since I was 6 and you people still fall for it." She laughed as she took the fence prop off. Willow turned to her.

"How did you make the blood look so real? Buffy smiled and took some onto her finger.

"Corn Syrup" She licked it off. "Want some" She said happily offering them her finger. The shook their head with a look of disgust.

Buffy sat in her room adding the picture of her on the fence to her collage which contained of her being hung, a spike through her chest and her slitting her wrists. People always thought that her hobby was weird. What's so weird about making fake death scenes? Ok then again what's not so weird about it?

She had to admit it was odd but it was just her, her way of life. She had become an outcast at school everyone thinking that she was someone who would kill everyone one day.

Even though she had death as pass time in reality she was a very innocent, fluffy kind of person.

Also, her wardrobe didn't help the school thing, she liked black not Goth or punk kind of styles but fashionable. She liked bodice kind of shirts with dark skirts and occult kind of necklaces. She wasn't that much into the occult but she found the symbols fascinating.

Her friend Willow and Xander have been friends with her since they were in the first grade. Even though she had been playing these jokes on them for years they still fell for them. People might say these jokes were cruel but seriously could you not do it to people this gullible? They were a jokesters dream, she loved the like a brother and a sister but hey it was just too much fun.

She had mastered the art of making fake blood and guts, so would probably end up being in movie when she got older and god knows she already had a "profile" full of pictures for her first job interview.

She put her collage back up on the wall where it hung just giving preppy, snobby girls from school ammo against her. Sure they were all scared of her room thinking that Buffyitis was contagious but she preferred being made fun of then being one of them.

She walked over to her bed and blew out candles that stood on the nightstand before stripping down to her underwear and climbing into bed. She shut her eyes and prepared herself for her dream world to take her over, that's where she got most if her ideas.

Authors note - Ok First chapter posted. So happy, I thought of this while watching the Movie 'Ginger Snaps' that's kind of how it'll work in the beginning. Hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Cordelia

Crimson Nights and Dark Light

Chapter 2 - Cordelia

Messing with Cordelia Chase was by far the most entertaining thing for a girl to do.

She was easier to get then Willow or Xander. She is still tricked by the stupidest things like fake spiders, frozen ice cube flies in drinks and even the 'look there's big foot'. Buffy though was one of the biggest pranksters when it came to death. She loved scaring everyone from Giles to Willow now she was going for Cordy. Buffy loved easy targets in fact Buffy lived for it....

She walked down the street carrying the bag that held some of the items that would make this night exciting. What's in this exciting bag you might ask? Well a noose, a sign, and a black wig. Simple ingredients can create massive mayhem.

Cordelia was one of the snootiest girls in school. She walked around with the popular group who only cared about themselves. You know who I'm talking about they went to your school too.

In out little fantasy lands we dream about showing them up, scaring them out of there wits or hiring a sniper. Buffy legally took option 'B'.

If it was her way she would scare Willow and Xander daily but after a while they would become immune so Buffy would have to do it to others. Well, just for about a week when her friends would be vulnerable again.

She happily strolled down the sidewalk swinging the bag in her hand as if it were cookies and cakes, well to her they might as well have been.

She quickly glanced at her watch and saw that Cordelia would be home from the Bronze in exactly twenty minutes. That would give her the right amount of time to do this and well.

When she approached the picture perfect house that contained a white picket fence, beautiful garden in front and a rocking chair on the porch for whoever like to watch the sunset and sunrise.

Surprising back in elementary school her and Cordelia were very tight until the cruel politics of high school entered their life and Buffy became an orphan and in their words a "freak".

They had spent many nights baking cookies and watching 'PG-13' movies that they weren't old enough to watch yet. Buffy had spent so many nights back then standing with Cordelia at her window she had mastered how to climb it.

She through the bag over she should as she grabbed onto the side and started to crawl up towards Cordy's window.

When she got there she was happy to see that the window was unlocked she opened it then climbed in. She took out the noose and nailed it to the wall. Good thing her parents were out for the night. She then pulled down an extra piece of rope to tie around her waist so she wouldn't actually hang.

The rush right before one's victim finds them is almost as good as when they actually discover the girl hanging. That rush was exactly what Buffy was feeling at the moment. She had heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she was holding her breath. She hung her head down letting the hair from the black wig fall over her face. She held had a sign around her neck that read 'Cordelia'.

But Buffy didn't only hear Cordelia's steps but someone else's. Before she could react the door swung open and Cordelia walked through with a guy attacked to her neck as Cordy giggled.

When Cordelia looked up with her smokey eyes she let out a glass breaking scream. The guy behind her who obviously wasn't that tough fainted.

Buffy let out a laugh and got herself down while Cordelia concentrated on making sure the guy who fell was all right.

Well, not that she cared but she had to make sure he was gone before her parents would get home. Buffy gathered her things in record time and rushed out of the window before Cordelia could do a thing.

Buffy was in a particularly good mood that day. Not only has she practically made Cordy piss her four hundred dollar pants but also made it so that guy she was with would never talk to her again. Never once did Buffy think that Cordy would do what she did next...

She sat at the Lunch table with Xander and Willow as Buffy told hem the now all known story of what had happened the night before.

Cordelia was pissed she walked up to the group followed by her groupies, the moment Buffy looked up Cordelia lunged at her tackling her to the cold tile floor. Though Cordelia didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Buffy easily flipped her over and sat on her, straddling her and started to slap at her while Cordelia pulled at Buffy's golden locks.

"You Bitch." and "You whore" Were some of the nicer things that were said in the cat fight.

They were quickly pulled apart by Xander and some football player named Riley. Riley had a hold on Cordelia as Xander on Buffy.

A few teachers had gotten a look at what happened but the Snyder came up.

"Miss Summers, Miss Chase. Guidance consoler's office NOW!" As Buffy got up she wiped at her mouth and a few drops of blood showed on her hand before she mumbled to Willow.

"Payback's a bitch and hers is going to bite."

Authors note - Just so you all know Buffy isn't the slayer just an average girl FOR NOW. :) That's why Giles is her uncle and not her watcher. Also this movie isn't exactly like "Ginger Snaps" I just took a few thing and wanted to give it credit. Special Thank to PhyscoPromQueen. Also i have a new webite Please Please Please


	3. Chapter 3 Bitten

Crimson Night and Dark Light

Chapter 3 - Bitten

'Bitch' she thought angrily as she gingerly touched her cheek while looking in the mirror. Buffy would give little Miss Cordelia Chase one thing that she honestly thought that she didn't have in her. It still didn't mean that the bitch wouldn't pay of course.

She had to think of something good something that would scar that bitch for hopefully the rest of her life. Something that would say to everyone 'Don't mess with Buffy Summers'. She needed to make Cordelia and example to the rest of the students. But what could give that much of a punch?

"Something that she would never forget..." She mumbled to her self as she sat back in her chair and searched her brain for the perfect plan.

What was the one thing Cordelia cared about more that her self. Sure it diffidently narrowed down the search but there had to be something right?

"Think Buffy think." She told her self, then it had hit her. Her cat 'whiskers' she loved that cat. Buffy didn't much thought because when she was six, it had scratched her but that would make the perfect plan. She could snatch the cat and leave fake blood and guts. Weird things happened around this ton alit and it wouldn't surprise anyone. Of course she would return the cat the day after. She just wanted to give Miss Popular a good scare. She was sure that it would work.

"Ooh this is going to be so good," Buffy smirked as Willow and she entered the gates of the dark park.  
Willow wrapped her coat around her body protectively and nodded half-heartedly, "I'm sure it'll be great Buff."

"Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean you could get caught." Willow cautioned the blonde.

"By who the feline police of Sunnydale? Besides people don't come out at night anymore, to scared." She said as they walked deeper into the park.

"Well that makes me feel great about coming out." Buffy giggled at that.

"We'll be fine, your such a fuddy duddy." She siad as Willow obviously looked nervous at the darkened night.

"Yeah but you called Giles that when he first moved in and he seems to be pretty smart. So I say we leave."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "If you want to leave, be my guest."

Buffy smiled brightly before they wandered deeper into to the park.  
The dark had never really bothered Buffy before but this was DARK.

She knew Willow feared this park at night but it was the quickest way to get to Cordelia's house, she knew that she let the cat outside during the night, her mom didn't like it being in her expense house by its self.

Yet something was wrong. It was in the air, things weren't how they were supposed to be she quickly brushed away her nervous feeling not wanting to sow them to Willow because she knew the girl would wig.

Willow was going to leave, Buffy turned around to look at her, not watching her feet and before she knew what happened, she stumbled over something. She steadied herself and looked down.

Her eyes widened as she let out a glass-breaking scream. Willow turned around and came to look at what Buffy saw and she screamed as well. Buffy seemed in somewhat of a shock but Willow tried grabbing her arm and snapping her out of it.

The body lay there, it looked like it had been ripped apart by some big dog but it couldn't have been. The work was too detailed and seemed like it was more of an art then something an animal would do. It almost seemed like something Buffy would cook up but that was impossible she was here wasn't she?

Willow had succeeded in bring Buffy out of her shock.

"We should get out of here." Buffy mumbled turning around with Willow leading. The moment that stepped over the body something grabbed Buffy before Willow could turn around she heard Buffy yell.

"Run!" Willow diffidently have to be asked twice she ran ads fast as her legs could take her and she didn't look back. Buffy screamed as the thing that grabbed her pulled her further into the darkness and away from the lights that the street lamps provided.

She dropped the plastic bag of blood that she was carrying and the thing grabbed her by the waist again pulling her in further. Her legs were kicking and her arms were flying but it was just not good enough.

She was so scared, she didn't know what to do but whatever had her was diffidently stronger than she could ever be.

It then turned her around to face it and when she saw him she noticed he looked like any other guys brown hair and eyes short and wimpy but her eyes widened when his forehead changed and fangs appeared. She went to scream but he covered her mouth with his dirty hand before sinking his facing into her pale neck.

Author's Note - Ok first of all. Can people please read the AN's before accusing me of ripping something off when I clearly stated that it would be like a movie. Also HOPE YOU LIKE IT :). And I remembered telling you that this movie would be like 'Ginger Snaps' Well this is basically where it stops the rest is mostly all me except maybe a few quotes from the movie. But I needed the movie to start me of on a fun Spuffy road. PLEASE PLEASE review.


	4. Chapter 4 Buffy's Changing

Crimson Night and Dark Light

Chapter 4 - Buffy's Changing

Buffy sat up quickly in bed. The coolness of the house overwhelmed her as she tried to remember where she was. She realized she was in her own room, but didn't understand how she got there in the first place. She shrugged it off as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table.   
It read 7:15. She had about half an hour before school would start.

She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, still in a haze from just waking up. She realized her clothes were the same as last night.

Her black corset top was smeared with dirt, and a small amount of blood. Her left shoulder strap was torn as if a hand much stronger than her own had pulled on it. She then looked down at her knee high skirt; it had dirt all over it.

"What the hell happened?" Buffy asked herself as she ran her hands through her tangled blonde hair. She pulled out a few brown leaves from her locks. She made a disgusted look before throwing them aside. She slowly walked over to her blinds and pulled them open. The sun streamed through abusing her eyes, which were still used to the darkness of the room.

Buffy's head pounded as pain streamed trough her brain. It was extremely painful and she brought her hand up to her head, wishing she could stop it. She felt like the pain had the purpose to make sure the memories would stay away. She tried with everything she had to remember what had happened the night before. The only thing her brain could recollect from the other night was screaming. Hers and Willow's.

She also remembered running, and being attacked by a dark haired, short wimpy kind of guy. Yet, he was very strong. He was probably just some dork trying to prove to his friends how terrifying he could be.

But why was it that she couldn't remember last night? Everything was a complete blur. Willow and her probably went for a walk. She must have fell and hit her head.

Buffy made her way to her closet and changed into a crimson sweater and hip hugger jeans. Standing in front of her full-length mirror, something suddenly caught her eye. She had two tiny holes on the side of her neck.

"Where could have those come from?" She asked herself as she carefully touched the wounds. She then decided she must had fell and something pierced her or a dog must have bit her last night. She ran a brush through her hair then picked up her compact. She opened it and used her fingers to apply some foundation to her neck, hoping to hide the marks as well as possible.

She arrived at school about 10 minutes before the bell would ring for the first period. She was about to go to her locker when she noticed Willow standing at her locker taking her books. She saw someone walking up to her. It was one of those mean preppy girls from her history class. The girl walked up to Willow and closed the locker door in her face. Willow jumped a bit.

"So red, where's you little girlfriend? I heard you two are real wild in the sack."

Buffy hated this. People always assumed they were lesbians because they were close friends. The worse thing was that they always teased Willow about it.

Buffy walked up to them and leaned against the lockers, glaring at the girl.

"What were you saying, Catty?"

"Ummm.... nothing." She then ran off. Willow turned to Buffy.

"Oh my god, Buffy. You're all right. I was worried after what happened last night." She gave Buffy a big hug.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well you told me to run and when I turned back around, you were gone. I assumed you'd gone home but I had my doubts."

The bell rang and her and Willow walked to biology. The moment they sat down in their seats at the back of the class, the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, today we are going to look at cheek cells. We can see everything you ate or drank in the last 24 hours."

Buffy hated this class. They did some of the stupidest things.

"I will want everyone to come up here and we'll test your cheek cells under the microscope.

After most of the students, the teacher called her up.

"Buffy Summers."

Buffy groaned loudly and walked up to the front of the room. The teacher took a cotton swap and dabbed the inside of her cheek, then rubbed it onto the slide. Before he could place it under the microscope, one of the girls in he class spoke up.

"You'll probably find the DNA of half the guys in town."

With that most people in the class laughed. Buffy just flicked her off before turning back to the teacher. He looked at the slide and then spoke.

"There are a lot of blood cells." He looked at her questioningly. Buffy really had no idea.

"I think I bit my cheek earlier." The teacher nodded before calling up the next student.

The Room was dark. The only light was a small candle in the corner. This one vampire sat with others as he shared with them some information he had just recently heard.

"The bee is dead. As long as us vampires have existed, there was always one. One who had the powers of a vampire but not their weaknesses. He has all the perks without the consequences." The vampire told the others.

"When that one vamp bites someone, he dies and the person he bit is now the bee. Which is why we like to call him that. Vampires have been trying to get rid of the string of bees for hundreds of years. Now I say we must retire. Let whoever is now the bee live out their existence and lets hope he never turns anyone until he has been killed."

Authors Note -Hope you are liking it. I want to thank PhyscoPromQueen and Isabel for hel0ping with this fic. It will get better I promise.


	5. CHapter 5 Cold

Crimson Night and Dark Light

Chapter 5 - Cold

The still half asleep girl nuzzled into her pillow as she slowly awoken. Her lids fluttered open and the light abused her sensitive eyes the way it had the day before. She was starting to realize something was wrong with her. Again, she couldn't remember what had happened the night before.  
I  
We kiss The stars  
We writhe We are

/i  
Buffy sat up and looked around the room. At least, she was where she was supposed to be. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get some of the tangles out. She threw her comforter to the ground and stood up. She was wearing short black briefs and a black tank top. She slowly made her way to her mirror to look at herself.  
I  
Your name  
Desire  
Your flesh  
We are

/i  
She had mascara smeared under her eyes; it looked as if she had came in late last night and hadn't bother to clean herself up.  
Why was it she kept forgetting what she had done the night before? Maybe she was just having a few bad days.  
I Cold we're so cold  
We are so cold  
we're so cold

/i  
Buffy slowly made her way to her closet and pushed open the white sliding doors. She quickly scanned her clothes and picked a pair of low riders and a purple, peasant shirt. She shed her clothes and changed, hoping that her lack of memory wouldn't affect her day. What if she had blown up the school last night or slept with some random guy that would spread rumors about her the moment she arrived at school?  
I  
Your mouth  
These words  
Silence

/i  
She just hoped her crappy reputation was still in place.  
She took her red brush and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. Realizing it exposed the bite mark on her neck, she took her foundation and spent the next five minutes trying to conceal it the best she could.

When Buffy arrived at school, the air around her felt thick and she didn't feel like this was where she was supposed to me. She felt like something was pulling her to somewhere other than the high school she knew so well. She ignored the feeling and made her way to her English class.  
I  
It turns  
On me  
We laugh

/i  
The moment she walked through the door, she spotted Willow. She made her way over and sat down with a smile.

The teacher droned on about direct and indirect objects and Buffy just randomly doodled in her notebook. Suddenly, she was hit by a memory. Just a short flash, but enough to make her gasp.  
I  
My head  
Falls back

/i

I  
It was the night before and darkness had taken over the earth. Buffy was dressed in a very short leather skirt and a see through black shirt. She slowly climbed out her window. Buffy saw herself stalking the town in a way she had never acted before. She was swaying her hips in a very seductive manner, acting like some kind of... mistress of the dark from the movies she watched. That was the only way she could describe it. Suddenly, a man walked out of the shadow and came to her, his eyes roaming over her body. Anyone could tell that he had one thing and one thing only on his mind.

Cold we're so cold   
We are so cold  
we're so cold

Before the man could utter a word, Buffy grabbed him roughly to her and smiled. Thinking she was just playing rough, he returned the smile. She suddenly vamped out, bumpy forehead and small fangs showing in her mouth. She pulled the man's neck to one side and sank her fangs into the delicious, warm flesh.  
/i 

Buffy snapped out of the flashback with a gasp. She fell out of her chair and the entire class turned their attention to her.  
She then heard someone say aloud:  
I  
Cold we're so cold  
We are so cold   
we're so cold

/I  
"What's wrong with her neck?"

Buffy's eyes widened as her hand went to the side of her neck. She could feel sticky wetness beneath her fingers. She pulled her hand back only to see her finger tips stained bright red. She grabbed a small mirror out of her purse to look at her neck. The red blood was seeping through the thick foundation, making itself visible on her pale skin. She quickly covered her neck before running out of the classroom.  
I  
Cold we're so cold  
We are so cold   
we're so cold

/i  
She made her way home and cleaned herself up. Buffy didn't know what was happening to her, and she didn't want to know.  
I  
Cold we're so cold  
We are so cold  
we're so cold

/i  
They say ignorance is sweeter than the truth and Buffy agreed.

Authors note - So whatcha think?? I really want to know :) I have the entire thing planned out so it will get spuffy quickly :). Hope ya liked it and please review. Song is Cold from Queen of the Damned


End file.
